The Act of Divination
by cherline
Summary: Hermione looses her job and finds another. What will happen when she is reintroduced to someone she thought she hated? Rated T for Femmeslash.
1. Welcome Back!

It has been six years since the war at Hogwarts. Hermione is, now, a grown woman with a full education. She aspired to become a professor and succeeded at Beaubaton's Academy. Hermione had taught there for two years before getting caught having an affair with one of the other professors. In Hermione's defense, the woman was from a long line of Sirens that derived from Veelas. Unemployed and depressed, Hermione decided to get in contact with her former friends. She wrote Harry, Ron, and Ginny; she asked how they were, what they were up to, then told them about what happened. Their responses came the very same day.

_Well, you know Ginny and I have been serious from the beginning. I'm preparing to propose to her. What do you think? I'm sorry about your career, mate... and about you're lady friend. It really isn't hard to expect, being what she is, that she would go for students as well as adults. Why don't you go visit McGonagall? Maybe she'll have an opening for you. I'm sure she won't discriminate against you; just as long as you kept it to yourself... like she does. Anyway, I have to go get ready for the biggest night of my life._

_Love you, Miss you Harry_

Hermione's eyebrows were knit together in confusion. Minerva McGonagall is a lesbian? She shook her head and went on to read the next letter.

_Hello love!_

_You need to push past this! Brush that woman off like dust on a book you haven't read in a year... wait that would be month for you. You're strong, mate. Someone who would go after students like that isn't worth your time. I agree with Harry; you should definitely go see McGonagall. If Hogwarts doesn't boost your reputation, I don't know what will. I do believe that McGonagall wouldn't care about your preferences._

"Oh, here we go again." Hermione thought.

_After all she was Dumbledor's best friend, wasn't she? She didn't interfere there. I have to go now, I have the slightest feeling tonight is a special night._

_Good luck,  
Ginny_

"Albus Dumbledor and Minerva McGonagall are both..." Hermione's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. "No, impossible. I would have picked up on that." Hermione shook her head once more and rolled her eyes as the last letter arrived with an uncoordinated owl. She opened it gently; slightly afraid of its contents. Ron and she didn't end on good terms. Hermione broke his heart with the news of her sexual orientation.

_Mione! It's been a while since I've heard from you. I'm a married man now; after Hogwarts, I got back with Lavender and we had a son together. He's now 4 years old. I'm sorry to hear things haven't worked out for you. The only thing I can think of is to apply at Hogwarts. You love that castle anyway and it would be a shame to see you unhappy. You never know until you try._

_Ron_

Hermione shook her head for the final time, only not in confusion. She wasn't about to beg McGonagall for a job. Defiant, she was, but that didn't stop her friends. With in one week, Hermione received a letter from Minvera McGonagall.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It was brought to my attention that you are currently unemployed. It has been painfully obvious to me that I needed to find a Transfiguration Professor before the end of this month. My sources tell me that you have experience in teaching Transfiguration and my knowledge serves me well to remember that you had Outstandings all your years at Hogwarts in my class. Please take this letter into consideration. There is no pride from me; I am willing to beg. As far as what happend at Beaubaton's, the past is the past and you are more than welcome back to Hogwarts._

_Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_PS: Cause no harm to the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter._

Hermione chuckled for the first time in a month. She's going to have to thank them. Hermione looked around for a piece of parchment and found none. She then decided to scribble on the bottom of McGonagall's letter.

_I accept!_

With in a few days, Hermione was back at Hogwarts being shown to her chambers.

"It's great to have you back, Hermione." The older witch smiled.

"It's great to be back, professor." McGonagall shook her head.

"Call me Minerva; we're colleagues after all." Minerva reached over to pat Hermione on the shoulder and left her to unpack her life. Halfway through, An enchanted paper airplane made its way into Hermione's room. She unfolded the parchment and read out loud.

"Your attendance is required in the teachers lounge." Hermione sighed nervously and made her way to the lounge. She was shocked to find Neville was a part of the staff and that old Flitwick was still teaching. Just as Hermione sat, Minerva began.

"Good afternoon. I called everyone here to reintroduce Hermione Granger to you. She will be taking Transfiguration for me so I can perform Headmistress duties." barely through the beginning of the speech, a pretty little blond caught Hermione's eye; she looked slightly familiar, but Hermione couldn't place her.. She took notice of the charm bracelet and the shall around her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Probably the new Divination Professor." She thought with a huff. Hermione tried to pay attention to Minerva, but her eyes kept straying to the petite blond. When Minerva noticed and tried to hide her amusement. When she was through, Minerva put her hand at the lower back of the petite professor. Hermione wanted to rip Minerva's arm off and felt immediately embarrassed at the thought because they were headed her way. Minerva smirked slyly.

"Sybil, you remember Hermione?" All Hermione could see was these intense blue eyes staring at her, she didn't notice the devious grin playing on the Divination teacher's lips.


	2. Things Are Not As They Seem

Hermione didn't realize her mouth was hanging open until the Divination teacher touched under her chin to close the young woman's mouth. Sybil said something about it being rude to stare, snapping Hermione out of a trance. The younger witch looked around and found that everyone else had left and Minerva was just about to walk away.

"How are you, Hermione?" Sybil had a "the cat ate the canary" look plastered to her face, which said a lot about her confidence.

"Er-I... We-I aaam just fine thank you." No reason to stutter, she's just a really hot version of the Professor Trelawney that you used to know... with a sexy voice, Hermione kept telling herself. What is it that made this woman different? "How are you, Professor T-t-trelawney?" Sybil managed a little chuckle before answering.

"I'm wonderful... now." She smirked, hoping Hermione caught that and would ask for her to elaborate. The young woman seemed to be studying her, memorizing every inch of her face.

"Your glasses... that's what's missing. Well. a lot of things, really, but your glasses hid your face. You look so different." Nodding sweetly, Sybil ushered Hermione to the table once more.

"Yes, well, I can be myself now." Taking Hermione's confused expression as a plea to explain, Sybil continued with the story of her magnificent transformation. "Before the war, I knew I wasn't safe. I had to stay out of sight. Albus told me that my secret would be safe with him. Of course..." Sybil sighed, wistfully, while pulling aside her shall. "He took me under his care. He protected me while I took on a personality unlike mine." Hermione's eyes, unwillingly, traveled to the area the divination professor had just uncovered. "When Harry came along, I had to push him away. If I didn't, Voldemort would have gotten to him and I couldn't bare the thought." Quite memorized by the birth mark resting between the creamy valley of Sybil's breast, Hermione nodded dumbly. Sybil, discreetly, passed a finger tip across the point of Hermione's focus to bring the young woman's attention back to her face. Hermione cleared her throat and turned away, embarrassed. She quickly pulled out a chair and gestured for the older woman to sit. Hermione watched as Sybil leaned forward to sit; her line of cleavage increased and the birthmark quickly disappeared then reappeared. Sybil reached over and took Hermione's hand in her own to guide her over to the chair beside her. "Please... sit and chat with me." Butterflies fluttered in the young woman's stomach at the warm contact. Hermione sat and watched as Sybil crossed her legs "accidentally" brushing the inside of her ankle against Hermione's calf.

"Well, Professor Trela-" The older witch stuck her hand out, cutting Hermione off.

"Let's start all over. Sybil Trelawney. I'm a fellow professor here, at Hogwarts. I teach Divination. And you are?" Hermione couldn't help, but smile. Sticking out her hand and meeting the other woman's, Hermione grinned.

"Hermione Granger. I teach Transfiguration. I can't help, but say you are quite charming." Feeling that her word were to forward, Hermione touched her fingers to her lips and excused herself with a blush. Sybil's eyes were large and searching when she reached out and patted Hermione's knee.

"No, need to apologize for the truth... nor your flirting... Hermione" The young woman's name was said with such softness, just above a whisper, it made Hermione panic slightly. The young witch stumbled over her words, but didn't deny she was flirting.

"I-I-I was-didn't apologize for... I, well, I-I" She cleared her throat while closing her eyes to refresh her mind. "I thought I was being to forward." With her hand still warm at Hermione's knee, Sybil smirked; she was pleased to see Hermione didn't back out. _She does have the heart of a Griffindor_, Sybil thought. The older woman released Hermione's knee to cup her chin.

"It was wonderful talking to you, Hermione. I do hope I'll see you very soon." Sybil stood, sliding her hand off of Hermione's chin. "I'll leave you to your unpacking." Sybil headed out of the room, giving Hermione a glance before slipping out. The young witch dropped her head into her hands

"What did I get myself into."


	3. The Energy Vamp & Her Tramp

Hermione woke with a start. She had been sitting in her new office when she fell asleep last night. _Well_, she thought,_ at least I got lesson plans for the rest of the year done._ There was a knock at her door and all she could get out was a "coming" before who ever was standing at the other end peeked through.

"Good morning, Hermione" Minerva stepped through. "I thought I would get these to you, but it looks like I'm a little late" She held up several folders containing her lesson plans from first years to seventh years. "I take it you stood up all night." Hermione pouted slightly and Minerva chuckled. It was the first time in Hermione's life that she found Minerva absolutely beautiful. The older witch's hair was let down in waves and the sun light kept catching her deep emerald eyes. She swallowed and thought _I am such a lesbian._

"Thank you, Minerva." She held out her hand. While the files were being passed to her, she allowed herself to openly check Minerva out. The older woman blushed and smirked. "Minerva, I've been meaning to ask you... every one seems to be convinced that... are you... Erm..." Smiling at Hermione's stumbling sentences, Minerva put her hand up to halt the woman.

"Yes, its true." Minerva's hand joined the other, and the fingers interlaced "I was wondering when that would circulated" She looked down at her connected hands. Hermione stood and rounded her desk and took Minerva's hands into her own. She didn't know what compelled her, but she felt as if she should kiss Minerva square on the lips.

"Minerva... no one cares. They're more interested in who you're wooing." Hermione ducked down to get Minerva's attention. "Are you wooing anyone?" Hermione smirked when Minerva looked into her eyes.

"I thought... but you and..." Hermione reached up and cupped Minervas cheek and slid it around to the back of her neck. "Hermione-" The young witch cut her off with a sound kiss. Minerva hummed into the kiss and parted her lips slightly. Hermione took advantage. Neither women heard the door creak open. A gasp sounded through the room and the two women broke apart. Hermione saw the petite, blond, divination professor standing at the door looking quite pissed off. Minerva looked from Sybill to Hermione and excused herself. "I think I need to go." She tried to get past Sybil without eye contact... or any contact considering the situation she just got caught in. Sybil turned her head to the side, towards Minerva.

"Don't you have someone elses life force to feed off of?" Minerva looked horrified. "Energy Vamp,"Sybil said to herself as Minerva slipped out the door with her tail between her legs, pun not intended. The petite woman turned to Hermione and smiled sweety. "Did I interupt something." Hermione couldn't concintrate, maybe it was because Sybil was wearing a long olive colored skirt and a black tank top that was showing to much of her creamy skin. She could smell the womans perfume from where she stood.

"Erm-uh-well... Sort of." Hermione stuttered and imediately took notice of Sybil's hurt expression. The older woman nodded and turned to leave. "Was there anything I could assist you with... Sybil?" The blond turned to meet Hermione's gaze and raised her eyebrow. Sybill shook her head and parted her lips to speak.

"Not anymore." Turning around, once again, Sybil willed herself not to tear up even though she felt the burning behind her lids. "Good morning, Professor Granger." She walked out keeping her head held high and did not notice a black and grey tabby slinking in under her feet. Hermione bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows; she didn't mean to hurt Sybil, but it was easier to go for Minerva than the petite woman and she didn't know why. A whiny "meow" sounded through the room. Hermione looked down at the adorable tabby and put her hands on her hips.

"Came back for more, Minerva?" They young witch reached down to pick the grey and black tabby up and turned her over to stroke her furry belly. Minerva purred and closed her eyes. When Hermione had her fill of petting her former professor, she moved to put her down but got a headbut to the lips. Minerva jumped down and struted to the door behind Hermione's desk. Pop Then she stood tall in her emerald robes, long raven hair, and beautiful eyes that beckoned Hermione. Minerva took one glance at Hermione and continued on to the next room, which happened to be the young witch's bedroom. Hermione swallowed hard and glanced back at the spot where Sybil stood. She felt guilty that she was going to get into that bed with someone else, but she remembered that she didn't really start anything with Sybill. She turned to look at the door way Minerva just walked through and thought _I also have a very hot annimagus in my bed. _Her gaze turned perditory as she walked through the door way.


	4. Good Times

_Thank you to all those who have been commenting. Uh this is where all the M/H fans are gonna hate me. I hope the rest of you enjoy the ending of this chappy though lol._

* * *

Hermione climbed off of Minerva, huffing and puffing. She put a hand to her chest like her heart was going to explode from its cage. Taking several deep breaths, Minerva readied herself for what was to come.

"I love it when you do that." The older witch didn't expect that. "Over the last few days you've done that." Minerva nodded lightly. "It is definitely out of your character to whisper obscenities in my ear." Grinning, the older witch turned to face Hermione.

"All for the sake of an orgasm." Her raspy voice shot a surge of lust through Hermione. It wasn't long before the young professor was mounting her former professor again.

"Do it again." Minerva grinned and tensed her stomach muscles, pulling Hermione down so she could whisper in the girl's ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Hermione gasped at the word the older witch let slip past her lips like an incantation. "I want to, you know that." Minerva's only response was a moan and a hip thrust. "Pull your hair and slip my fingers deep in you? Make you ride my hand." Minerva pushed her hand between them and pressed against the younger woman's clit. The older woman took a moment to think then slipped her middle and ring fingers in Hermione, rubbing the young woman's clit with the heal of her palm. She reached up, with her other hand, and let her fingers sink into the brown curls. Hermione's hips seemed to be moving of their own accord, but stopped once Minerva pulled her hair. With her neck arched, Hermione grunted then forced her hips to grind slowly. With Minerva whispering obscenities and her fingers hard at work between Hermione's thighs it, it wasn't long before she came with a mighty growl. When ever the young witch has finished an orgasm she can't bring herself to cuddle Minerva. She just thought that's how she was, cold in bed. Minerva knew it was more than that and since Hermione hasn't brought it up, she will.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Hermione slid off the bed and stood up.

"Erm... Hermione..." The young witch turned to her with a grin. "No, I'll not be taking a shower tonight." Hermione shrugged.

"Your loss." Hermione waggled her eyebrows and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Minerva called out once the younger witch was in the bathroom.

"Yes, Minerva?" Minerva heard the shower start and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Where are we going with this?" Hermione stepped out of the bathroom looking confused.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Minerva sighed and shook her head.

"Pay no attention to me; my words are the result of delirium." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she turned around to continue with her shower. Minerva thumps back against the bed and sighs.

"Can you believe we've been sleeping together for four weeks now?" Receiving her answer then, Minerva nodded and slipped out of bed.

"No, I can't believe it." The older witch put her robes back on. Minerva slipped out of Hermione's room and hoped there was a way to connect emotionally to the young witch. When Hermione was done washing, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

"What do you say t-" Hermione looked out into the room to find no one there. "to round three." Hermione sighed and made her way over to the bed and flopped down. "What did I do now?" Just as the brunette got up, she heard someone raping on the door. "Minerva? Did you forget the pass-" Hermoine's words halted when she opened the door to reveal the petite blonde she's been flirting with for the last month. "Hello, Sybill." She allowed her eyes to travel the length of the woman's body while the blond in question rested against the door frame.

"I hope that's the last time you call me by someone elses name" Sybill raked her eyes over Hermione's towel clad form and took in the dripping hair. "I just arrived and you're already wet?" Hermione blushed and opened her door wide to allow the blonde through.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Hermione made a bee line to her bedroom as Sybill sat and got comfortable. As soon as the younger witch walked past the door frame she dropped her towel giving Sybill a glance of her round back side. The blonde began to choke and cough on her own, excessive, saliva. Hermione poked her head around the door only to receive a raised eyebrow from Sybill. "You alright, love?" They older witch glared her way, knowing good and well that by the grin on Hermione's face, that the temporary "mooning" had been on purpose.

"Just lovely." Sybill hissed through gritted teeth in mock anger. Hermione stepped out, fully clothed.

"Well, I'm glad you decided not to die on me." Sybill watched as Hermione's shark grin spread her cheeks.

"I meant the view you just gave me five seconds ago. I could go for another one like it." Hermione sat and sank into her seat, with her blush spreading to her ears. Hermione decided it was time to cut to the chase.

"Why are you here again, Sybill?" The younger witch bluntly asked; the question took Sybill by surprise.

"Would you believe, just for some playful... banter?" Despite the fact that her Sybill was being inappropriate, Hermione smirked. The brunette stood and pulled Sybill up with her.

"Look for your banter else where." Sybill turned to her and raised an eyebrow while reaching out to touch Hermione's hips. Feeling her body explode under her touch, Hermione stood there frozen.

"I can't. You're the only one I want it from." Hermione let the other woman pull her close.

"I-I... I can't. Lord knows I want to, but I can't." The younger witch pushed the blonde's hands off of her hips and stepped away. "I have Minerva to think about." Just as if it were her cue, Minerva walked in, pausing at the awkward scene before her.

"Good morning Sybill." Minerva walked around to Hermione's side. The young witch was staring at Sybill with tears in her eyes. "Did I miss something?" Hermione shook her head, breaking her trance.

"Sybill was just leaving." The blond took her cue to leave as a blessing. She left with her head hung low. It was an odd feeling for Minerva; she felt like grinning, but concealed her true reactions.

"Mind telling me what that was about." Hermione threw herself on the couch and shook her head.

"Just a misunderstanding." The younger witch wiped at her eyes angrily. Minerva nodded in understanding and reached over to cup Hermione's chin.

"Hermione... I know..." Minerva sat next to her young lover. "I know you love her." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Minerva's hand. "I know you don't love me. You only thought of us as a good time, and it was!" Minerva removed her hand to push back Hermione's curls. "I want so much more than just sex. I want someone to love me. I want that for you to." Tears resurfaced in Hermione's eyes once again and she grinned.

"You don't know how much your words soothe me." Minerva grinned back at the young woman.

"I have an idea." Minerva stood and cupped Hermione's cheek. "Go and be happy. I will try to do the same." with a sad smile, Minerva left the room.


	5. Ownership

_AU: so sorry for the delay; I had writer's block._

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed crying softly trying to reassure herself that she did not hurt Minerva. She made a promise to herself that she was going to get a word in with the headmistress to make sure there was no emotional harm. She harshly wiped up her tears with the back of her hand and glanced at her watch. With wide eyes, she jumped up, snatched up her lesson plans, and scurried to her first class of the day. Hermione had 7th years first. She rolled her eyes upon entering the class room. This group of students were a bunch of misbehaved brats. Well, really! What did she expect from a bunch of Gryfindors and Slytherins. The two houses have gotten along famously since a few years after the war against Voldemort. Giggles and whispers met her ear as soon as she stepped foot into the room

"Turn to page 174. Read the entire chapter quietly. There will be no excuse to talk; first one who does will be subjected to detention with the headmistress, herself." Hermione flopped down in her chair and looked out upon the faces of her students. "Any questions?" The students, simultaneously, shook their heads. Nodding in satisfaction as all the 17 and 18 year olds cracked open their books, Hermione couldn't help but let her mind wander a little. She allowed her thoughts race into what she assumed to be safe territory, but was realized she trusted her self to much. A vision crept into play that included that pretty little blond that she fell in love with.

_Hermione's favorite blonde entered the room wearing a simple white skirt and top low enough for Hermione to know exactly where the woman's aureole begins. Barefoot, carrying a grin and a sway in her hips, Sybil sauntered up to Hermione and gracefully sat down on the edge of her desk. Playing with the curly locks around Hermione's face, the older woman cooed sincerly._

_"Professor Granger." Sybil greeted. The young brunette looked up at her and smiled._

_"Sybil, why the formalities?" The blonde pressed a kiss to her forefinger and placed that very finger before Hermione's lips. Hermione dared herself and with ease she slipped forward and allowed her lips to caress the pale finger before she enveloped it to flick her tongue across the tip. Sybil's eyes widened in surprise then a smirk played at the corners of her mouth. Hermione pulled her lips away with a quiet slurp.  
_

_"Getting quite brave, aren't we?" Sybil crossed her legs, hiking up her skirt to reveal a great deal of leg, more than what she's used to._

_"Why must you tease me?" Hermione joked while reaching out and caressing the length of Sybil's leg. The older woman lent down and pressed her lips to Hermione's ear._

_"Why must you fantasize about me?" Sybil's lips caressed Hermione's._

"Professor?" Hermione snapped to and looked at the 7th year who caught her attention.

"Yes, Miss Kingston?" Hermione looked around and noticed all her 7th years were hiding behind their hands snickering. "Settle down. I'm guessing everyone's done then?" With a raised eyebrow, Hermione began her lesson. When she turned to write on the board she heard some giggling, she sharply turned back around to find one of the Slytherin boys making an obscene gesture. "Detention Mr. Bailey." His face turned red at the sound of his name. "You know what you did." There were no more interruptions through out the day; Hermione enjoyed the rarity of her students actually behaving, but by the end of the day she was still tired. Hermione sat at her desk, in her empty room, trying to concentrate on correcting essays, but couldn't keep her mind off of memories of that morning. Just that morning she was in Minerva's arms and now she was scared, she no longer had the security of a loveless relationship. She didn't want to get hurt. A tear slipped past her eyelashes at the thought of getting into a relationship with Sybil and ruining it. At that moment, Minerva walked through the door. She notice Hermione was on the verge of hysterics.

"Oh, Hermione! What ever is the matter?" Minerva rushed over to the younger woman and wrapped her in her arms.

"I can't do this, Minerva..." Hermione stood, pushing Minerva's arms off of her. "How am I supposed to do this... without the comfort of this relationship." Minerva opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "I love her. I do Minerva. I have been in so many loveless relationships; where it's always been about sex. I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll hurt her. I'm scared that she will hurt me." Minerva took a deep breath and pointed at the door. Hermione glanced to where Minerva pointed and sunk into her seat with body wracking sobs. With her face buried in hands, Hermione cried out as if she were in pain

"Just go! Leave me!" Minerva looked over towards the door at a hurt Sybil. The headmistress walked past Sybil, leaving the blond to rectify the situation. Sybil made her way over to Hermione only to get yelled at.

"I said to leave me be!" Hermione wiped at her eyes harshly and looked up at Sybil . The older woman nodded.

"I must tell you that time makes no difference. Trust does." Hermione made eye contact and broke it with a scoff.

"My heart has been broken so many times, I don't know how to let go." Sybil reached out and cupped Hermione's face.

"I'll teach you." A tear slipped past Hermione's lashes and trailed down to her cheek. The petite blond leaned down and kissed it away lovingly. When Sybil pulled away, Hermione swallowed hard. The young woman's gaze fluttered from one blue eye to the other, occassionally darting down to Sybil's pink lips. The older woman smirked before leaning into kiss Hermione chastely on the lips. Sybil pulled away leaving Hermione with her own salty tears to taste. "I know that hunger in your eyes. It may be unbearable, but we have to abstain until you are ready. We will not rush something as precious as our bodies reaching a state of climax together." Sybil caressed Hermione's neck slowly, causing the brunette's eyes darkened. "But it can be fun to tease..." A perfectly rounded nail dragged across the younger woman's clavicle. Slender fingers wrapped around Sybil's wrist and pushed her away slowly.

"I can't..." Hermione kept her focus on her desk as Sybil pulled away.

"You can because I'm not going to give up." The petite blond bent down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "You're mine and you know it." She caressed Hermione's cheek and walked off, leaving the brunette to sit and ponder about how she was going to get past this fear.


End file.
